


Running with The Big Dogs

by Shadows_Are_Running



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Paul raised Tord, Why Did I Write This?, idk what to call this, possible miscarriged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Running/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Running
Summary: Up for adoption, I won't be continuing this. Sorry to everyone who enjoyed it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for you people that like this shit I write XD

Paul was a loyal soldier in the red army and Red Leader’s only actual friend in the hell hole of an army. The only time the other was even doubting his loyalty, was when the army brought an omega in when they found him trying to sneak on the base, the small skinny things clothes torn to shreds, he was still fighting the two that held him tight. Once they got into the building, the omega went limp, knowing he was doomed.

Paul was stationed in front of Tord’s office that day, almost by a miracle. He seen the omega, when he looked downwards to see what the two soldiers were bringing to their leader, the omega looked up at him, the two making eye contact. “Sir, is Red Leader available to see an intruder?” One of the soldier’s that was holding the omega said.

Paul looked up at them, “Red Leader is having an important phone call. I will take the intruder in after he is done.” Paul stated as he stared them down. They nodded and kind of shoving the omega at him. Paul was quick to catch the omega. He scoffed at the other two as they went away. Intruder or not, this was an omega that should have been treated better than what those two were treating him like. “You ok? Anything hurt?” The omega just stared back at him and slowly shook his head, stubborn. Paul sighed, “Fine…” Paul sighed, a moment later a deep Norwegian voice told him to come in. The omega tensed up, Paul looked at him, “Don’t worry… you guys are rare, I don’t suppose he’ll obliterate you.” Paul said as he opened the door, then walked in the office, helping the omega in as well.

Tord’s piercing red eye landed on the omega and his second in command. “Paul. What is this?” Paul saluted the Red Leader, the omega tried to stand by himself, not sure if he should do the same as the other or not, so he stood there awkwardly.

“Two of the other soldiers brought him in. Said he was an intruder.” Paul said smoothly, “He’s not talking, but I don’t think he’s holding any information.”  
Red Leader raised an eyebrow, “What makes you say that?”  
Paul knew not to show any form of nervousness while addressing a personal thought to the Red Leader, “He’s in terrible conditions, probably a drop-off from an abusive alpha or another base, probably in hopes we would shoot when spotted. He could contain valuable information for us if the latter is correct. But he is an omega, so they probably hid important information from him.” Tord eyed the Omega, eye, inspecting him closely.

“Omega. Is any of that true?” Tord growled in an alpha voice, the tone was fierce. The omega looked down, his long hair extending down to pass over his eyes as he shrugged. Paul looked at the Red Leader,” Tord. Give him a break already. He is probably exhausted and dehydrated. You can’t question him later? He might actually be helpful when he can talk.” He stared the higher-ranking alpha down. Tord chuckled, “If you were any other soldier, I would have you shot. You'd better know what you're doing. Since you appear to recognize what you’re doing, I’ll be placing you in charge of him. Do what you want and put him where you want. You’re smart enough to know where to put him.”

Paul nodded and saluted him once more, “Yes sir. Do you want someone else stationed at your door?” Tord shook his head and waved his robotic hand, dismissing him. Paul grabbed the omega gently, and so began walking him to the MED-bay for the soldiers. Paul looked about, attempting to find one he would trust with the omega. Paul’s eyes landed on Ryan, “Ryan! Need you over here now.” Paul said quickly, helping the omega walk. Ryan looked at them and chuckled, “The hell happened to him?” Paul glared, “Don’t know. Some soldiers brought him in, Red Leader put me in charge of him. I’m leaving him with you to do a checkup, see what’s all wrong with him, see what you can do. I’ll be back to pick him up later, I’m going to go get a room ready for him. If anything is wrong, call me.”

Ryan nodded, then the beta took the other, “You look like hell, what happened?” He asked the omega as they walked to an empty bed, the intruder was put on the bed.  
Paul watched them for a minute before he left and went to his personal room to get a space prepared for his new roommate. Now he could only hope that the other didn’t kill him in his sleep. Paul had got three soldiers that were in the dining area and told them to add another bed in his room and get plenty of blankets, as well as pillows. The three quickly stood and saluted him before busying them with the requested work.

Paul was headed back to his room to make sure they didn’t do anything stupid, like putting a hole in the wall, that's happened before, when his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that Ryan had been calling him, Paul quickly answered it, an anxious feeling rising in his chest.

“Your little intruder wants you down here. I’ve found something, and I don’t think he can take the news well himself. As soon as you left the room was sour,” Ryan said over the phone, his voice hushed, obviously trying to keep quiet from talking too loud so the others in the pharmacy couldn’t hear him. “He was stressed as soon as you left, it’s not healthy in his condition to be without someone he trusts. Is there a reason he trusts you?” Ryan asked, his tone slightly becoming amused, Paul thought that he was going back by the intruder.

Paul started walking over there, “I’m on my way. Don’t you dare make him any more stressed than what he is.” Paul said before he hung up, his speed was a light jog as fear and worry slowly took over his body, not knowing why he was feeling like this for an intruder, or a drop-off. It must have been where he was an omega. Paul opened the pharmacy doors before rushing over to where the two were. “So, what’s wrong with him?” Paul inquired as he stared Ryan down slightly, not registering any emotion to the beta.

Ryan looked at the omega. “You should be the one to tell him where you’re from, Patryk.” Ryan said and sighed soon after, “I’m going to run some more tests to make sure I’m right, but I wouldn’t doubt I was.” Ryan stood and left the room, leaving an extremely confused, but not showing it, Paul.

Paul looked at Patryk,” So… what did you need to tell me that was so important he had to call me?” Patryk looked away, a strange scent flooding the room.

Patryk shook his head, “I… I came from another base, not one that’s a threat to your army… They would hoard omegas to mass breed them, so the army would have strong pups… All the strongest alphas would mate them... mate us… It wasn’t a happy experience, it was a quick, rough fuck, a knot, then left alone, sometimes omegas had more than one alpha at them in the same day...” Patryk said, his body going tense. “I… A nurse would always slip me suppressants, she said I was a beautiful omega who could have any mate, I wanted, as many pups as I wanted… I always took the suppressants till she stopped giving them to me… She told me since I was there for almost a year and hadn’t had a heat, they were going to take me in-front of the rest of the omegas, and…” Patryk took and put his hand in the gun position, then put it to his temple, “So I was forced to have a heat there or I was a goner…” Patryk gulped slightly and started shaking, Paul reached out and laid his hand down on Patryk’s shoulder. Patryk flinched away before proceeding. “I… A couple weeks ago was my heat. I... I don’t know who even got me. It was likely the leader… But... They were transferring the army away from here, probably because of you guys, but I managed to jump out of the car when it was moving, and I guess managed to get on this base…” Patryk said softly, he brought his legs up, his arms wrapped around them delicately.

Paul didn’t know what to do now to comfort the omega. Thankfully, Ryan came back soon after the omega had finished telling his story. Ryan looked extremely anxious, looking at the clipboard, chewing on his lip. Paul looked at him, “What were the results Ryan?”

Ryan looked up at Paul then over at Patryk,” I… This is… not well… good for anything. It seems that Patryk took when he was… bred the last time he was in heat and well… took to it…” Patryk could feel himself start to panic, fear and stress rising in his body. “I… I can’t be… I… It’s not safe to be…” Patryk started whining, tears beginning to pour down his face, sour scent flooded the base, the aroma of a distressed omega. Paul looked at him before walking over and picked him up. “Ryan. Report to me if you find anything else out, I’ll be taking him to my room, he has a bed in there.” Ryan just nodded. Paul sighed and carried the stressed omega to his room. Paul had waved off many of the worried omegas that was crowding around them, trying to see if he was ok, Paul had to even wave a few alphas off and glances that was directed at them. Soon Paul got Pat to his room and walked in then over to the new bed that was covered in pillows and blankets.

“Patryk, we’re in your new room, you can let go now...” Paul said softly to him, the omega clung onto him. “Patryk… You’re going to stay in the room with me, no one’s going to do what they did in your old base… I will tell Ryan to report his findings to me, then to Red Leader, he seems mean, but he understands what having a pregnant omega will do to the pack, so I don’t think he’d shot you, though I won’t let him anyway.” Paul sighed softly and lay with him on the bed. “Tord maybe leading a rebellion, but he is still kind to omegas. He better be at least, I’ll smack him if he would be an ass to an omega, especially a pregnant one.” Paul grunted, attempting to stand up but just let out a grunt as Patryk had him in a death grip. Paul finally settled down and accepted his fate. He understood how cat owners felt.

There was a low creaking noise as the door opened, Paul hummed softly as he smelled the familiar scent of Tord and attempted to get up again, but was immediately being held in place by a death grip from the omega. Paul grunted softly and looked over his shoulder at the head alpha. Tord’s amused laugh couldn’t be missed, it was rare to hear him laugh like that, while it was pleasant to hear him laugh like that for once since the rebellion started. Paul didn’t like that his suffering was the cause for the laughter though. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh at me now. Wait till it’s your turn.” Paul showed his fangs, obviously joking as he shifted slightly. Patryk followed him closely, not even wanting any space between the two.

Tord eyed the grip Patryk held Paul in, “I don’t think I’ll ever be getting a turn. I better not lose a soldier due to this omega’s clinging.” Tord was somewhat joking, but that voice has Patryk’s heart in his stomach and quickly withdrawing his arms from around Paul, despite the comfort it brought, and he could slowly feel the anxiety building back up, not liking the way the other alpha seemed to be pleased by that. “So, you already know who to listen to. Good.”

Paul rolled his eyes, “He wasn’t hurting me. I’m just surprised about his strength.” Paul laughed softly and sat up and looked at Tord,” Hell. Anyone would listen to you. You look fucking terrifying and have a robotic arm you can completely control.” Paul looked at Patryk, “Do you need anything?” Patryk looked at Paul, then back at Tord and back at him. He slowly shook his head, trying to sink into the bed, trying to hide away from the alpha in his... No. Paul’s territory.

Tord scoffed, “Still. He needed to let go. It’s not my fault that stupid fucking omega shot me out of the sky with a fucking harpoon gun.” Tord sniffed at the air, “So. When is he even expecting? I knew something smelled… off, but even so. Thought it was just a different pack smell.” Patryk flinched and looked downwards at his stomach, frowning as he put his hand on his belly.

Paul frowned,” I don’t know. I’ll have to go to Ryan and ask him.” Paul sighed and looked at Patryk, seeing him just stare at his tummy, a blank look on his facial expression. Paul set a hand on his shoulder, but didn’t appear to comfort Patryk as he shrank away.

Tord nodded curtly,” Omega.” Tord addressed Patryk, making the omega tense up under Paul’s hand. “Enough chit-chat. Where are you from? What base?” All traces of friendliness left Tord’s body as his mind was now in business mode. Patryk glanced up at Paul and back at his stomach, biting his lip. Tord narrowed his eye, “Paul will not be allowed to speak for you. You need to speak for yourself.” Tord had started to approach, but was stopped by a growl, not a friendly joking one either. Tord froze and looked at Paul, slightly shocked. He hadn’t heard a growl like that from the gruff looking male since he was a pup and would draw on everything in his path. It took him a moment as he regained his posture. “Paul. Do I have to make you sit outside?”

Paul glared at him,” Tord. I don’t care if you are the damn leader of this army, I will beat your ass. No one will touch me. They know who raised you. I thought you knew how to treat omegas, especially ones that were knocked up against their will and is already in high stress.” Paul growled,” If you need to know so bad, Ryan has heard his story, I can tell it to you as well if you need that.” Paul was using his alpha voice on the younger alpha in the room, giving him a small reminder that this was his area and he was one of the few that still held respect for omegas.

Tord stared at him and nodded,” I’m not really trusting of omegas, but whatever. If he kills you in your sleep, pregnant or not, he will be shot down.” Tord turned and left the room, and headed to the med-bay to question a certain beta.

Patryk swallowed the lump that was in his throat and shook,” Well, he’s nice…” Patryk removed his hand from his stomach before looking at Paul, “I… Is it…” Patryk hesitated and looked away from Paul, fear rising in his body, “Is it bad I want to keep it…? I don’t even know who the dad is, I don’t want to have a pup without a dad but…”

Paul laid his hand on Patryk’s shoulder, “It’s ok… It’s not bad at all, it’ll be your first pup, I’m sure the army has tons of alphas for it to look up to, I’m sure some of them would enjoy a pup running around. It’ll be a nice change for everyone. Just have to keep them away from the shooting range till they’re old enough...” Paul hummed softly and looked away,” And watching a pup probably master the courses over the older people here would be amusing.”

Patryk looked up at him and nodded slightly. “When… When do you have to go back to work?” Patryk slowly tried to move, to sit up, Paul moved as well when he tried to stand.

Paul looked at him, confused slightly before chuckling. “I’m on paperwork duty today after my shift by Tord’s door, so I’ll be in here all day. Unless Tord tells me to take a fleet out and check for anyone else on base.” Patryk looked down, biting his lip in a nervous gesture as he played with his digits. He wanted to ask the other something, but couldn’t find himself to. Paul stretched out, as he stood up,” Well, I’m going to start working on them. I have weeks’ worth stacked up.” Paul glanced at Patryk before walking over to his desk and started working, normally Paul wouldn’t work on the paperwork, which was why they had piled up, but something about the omega in the room made him want to work.

Patryk watched the other for a couple moments, after what felt like hours, but was actually just minutes, Patryk stood up and walked over to Paul’s bed and grabbed one of his pillows and his blanket, taking it to his bed while grabbing a different set to replace them with, Paul had heard the shuffling and had glanced back at him, watching as the omega worked on making his nest, Patryk walked to the closet and opened it and looked in it, the strong scent of the alpha was stronger in the closet as it was his clothes. Patryk grabbed one of the other male’s coat that appeared to have faux fur on it, obviously built for the wintertime. Patryk ran his hand over the coat, liking how soft it was as he grabbed it and quickly walked back to his bed, quickly adding the coat to his nest, not noticing how Paul’s eyes followed him.

Paul chuckled softly as he watched the other grab his stuff and make a makeshift nest out of his clothes that was in his closet. Patryk looked at him and quickly buried himself under the blankets, Patryk whined softly. Paul sighed at the sound and stood up and walked towards the pile, “Do you need anything Pat?” Paul hummed softly. Patryk froze, did he need anything? Yes, of course he did. There was a huge list of what he needed, a decent meal, probably another check-up, but one was seemingly more important than the others to his nesting brain.

Patryk got out of his nest, eyeing the alpha. “I…. Can you… um… scent it…?” Patryk asked nervously, looking away. Paul couldn’t help but blush and nodded as he walked over and slowly laid in it and started scenting it, awkwardly so, never having to do this for anyone, but the happy purrs that came from Patryk made it worth the while. Soon enough, he was getting shooed out of the nest by a, now aggravated, omega.

“Out, out. You're messing my nest up now.” The omega growled and quickly fixing what had been messed with back and making it once again perfect in his mind. Paul couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his lips, just watching how the omega bossed him around. Paul pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his lips, about to light it, but was stopped by the look that was shot at him by the nesting omega. Paul could say at that moment he’d rather be dealing with Tord. “What do you think you’re doing?” Patryk's voice was sharp and firm.

Paul looked at him, “I’m smoking in my room.” Paul said as he tried to light it again, before he was greeted with a pillow to his face, “Son of a-!”

“Not near me.”

“I think you forgot who’s room you’re- “

“And I said not near me.”

Paul stared at him before groaning, “Ok. Not near you in the room or…?” Paul said as he put the lighter in his pocket, leaving the cigarette to hang loosely in between his lips.

Patryk hesitated, “You know it’s slowly killing you. And I have a pup, or pups,” Patryk shot him a glare, “What do you think?”

Paul held his hand up in defeat, “Ok, ok. Do you want to go get something to eat?” Patryk’s head seemed to perk up at the mention of food and stand up as he walked over to the door, “Yes, it is then.” Paul hummed softly and began walking to the lunchroom, Patryk seemed to tuck himself into Paul’s side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I don’t know if this was confusing for anyone, so I decided to clear some things up that I forgot to in the first chapter  
> 1: The reason why Patryk has taken up to Paul is because Paul is the first alpha to ever show any interest in showing affection (Taking care of) to him.  
> 2.) Paul’s an ‘old style’ Alpha, that’s why he’s doing this for Pat in the first place. No matter what omega it is, or who’s mate they are, treat them with respect.
> 
> **Happy New Years Guys, I will have more chapters of this out and will start working on AWW again but have school starting on the 2nd

Patryk made sure to stay by Paul’s side when they arrived at the lunch room, there was tons of other soldiers, alphas and betas alike, that was scattered among the room, though it seemed as soon as the omega walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him. Patryk shied away from them and closer to Paul, Patryk stopped hesitantly as he saw Paul make no motions for the others to eat first, just walking up to the food racks. Paul looked to his side and seen no Patryk, he turned to the pregnant omega. “What are you doing? Come and get some food. You’re eating first.”

Patryk glanced around before lowering his head, “I’m an Omega. I eat last…” Patryk mumbled it was the basics of any pack, no matter how big it was. Alphas ate first, then betas, then the omegas got whatever was left, sometimes fighting over whatever was left. Patryk could say he’s seen too many fights over food in his last base.

One of the alphas that were in the room stood and grabbed a plate, “Look, the little bitch knows where his place is.” The alpha’s comment made his small pack of friends’ snicker behind him. He reached for some of the food but was stopped by a rough palm in his wrist.

“I said, he eats first.” Paul narrowed his eyes at the young, arrogant alpha, glancing at the other’s name tag that read ‘James’ across it.

The alpha, newly dubbed James, scoffed and yanked his hand back, “The moment an omega is respected more than an alpha fighting for his country is the day this world has gone to hell.” James said as he reached for the same piece of meat he had been before Paul grabbed his wrist. Patryk had nervously approached the two alphas, grabbing Paul’s wrist gently and shook his head when the other looked down at him.

Paul looked at Patryk then at James, then once again, back at Patryk. He wanted to listen to the omega, so he didn’t cause any stress for him, but that would give this little bastard satisfaction. Paul gave Patryk an apologetic look, before turning back to James, teeth bared. “Then the world’s gone to hell. I am higher than you in this pack and I say the omega eats before you.”

James scoffed at that. “I don’t care if you’ve been sucking Red’s dick to be second in command,” The whole room went quiet, the snickering from the alphas and hushed whispers all stopped, there were the small sounds of people choking on their food and coughing it up while a friend patted their back. “I said I eat before the worthless rat you brought in.”

Paul growled at him, eyes narrowed, before he leaped over the food racks, nearly knocking them over. Paul’s weight was knocking the other over as he began throwing punches. Patryk couldn’t help but yelp at this and back away, bumping into a solid chest, he quickly turned around and seen Red Leader himself, an almost amused look on his face. “I figured he just left you somewhere by yourself for a second, not starting a fight over you.” Tord tapped his own nose with his hand when Patryk gave him a confused look, “Distressed smell on an omega would have any head alpha out in a second, let alone a stressed one that's pregnant.” Tord looked at the two alphas that were fighting, well. More like Paul beating the other to a pulp. “You know. He’s normally well behaved. He’s never started a fight before, even when someone would start to tread on his pride.” Tord glanced at Patryk, who look nervous, chewing his lip, eyes now were turned on the alpha who was taking care of him. Tord gave a soft grunt as he walked over to the fight and grabbed Paul’s fist, “That’s enough soldier. You’ve proved whatever point you were making.”

James looked at Tord like God himself had come and given him another opportunity at life. James quickly scrambling up to his feet to remain firm, pushing Paul off with the final piece of strength he possessed. “Sir! I was just getting something to eat when- “

Tord looked at him, “Did he tell you to eat? He has informed me of how the lunch quarters would be from now on, Patryk will eat first, then the rest of you. I gave him the ok for that. Now, will we have a problem with that?” Tord growled at him, red-eye seeming to pierce through him. James just stuttered before shaking his head and scampering back to his table, head down from shame.

Paul huffed slightly as he stood and made his way back to Patryk, chest puffed out still running on adrenaline. “Get something to eat.” Patryk nodded slightly and walked over to the food before glancing at Paul, biting his lip. Paul sighed and walked with him, Patryk grabbed a small amount of food. Paul looked at him and shook his head as he quickly added some more food, “You're eating for two…” Paul glanced at Patryk’s belly, “Or maybe more.” Paul added as he handed Patryk the plate, before grabbing himself some. Paul nodded at Tord before helping Patryk back to their shared room.

Once back at the room, Patryk glanced from Paul, the floor, then to his nest. Patryk bit his lip before he slowly seated himself on the floor, plate on his lap. “So…um…” Patryk tried to start a conversation but was still visibly shaken by the events that had just taken effect.

Paul looked at him, as he sat in front of the omega, “Sorry. I’m normally better than that, it just pissed me off how they treat omegas.” Patryk looked at his plate and shrugged,

“That was better than at the old base... I’ve once seen omegas kill each other over scraps. They treated us like the scum we were.” Patryk looked at his food, his mouth starting to salivate, stomach grumbling and aching from lake of food.

Paul looked at him, “Omegas aren’t scum. If anything, Alphas are. The second I see an alpha push out a kid, or kids, is the day they can say Omegas are scum.” Paul made a motion for the other to eat, Patryk still didn’t move for the food, almost like an obedient dog would wait for their masters’ command for them to eat. “Patryk, you can eat.”

Patryk sighed, “You have to eat before. You’re the alpha.” Patryk said, even though his voice was laced with sarcasm. Paul shook his head and quickly offered a fork of food to Patryk, causing the other to look at him confused.

“You’re eating, whether I have to shove it down your throat or not.” Paul said firmly, glaring at him.

Patryk staring at the food before he opened his mouth and took the food from the fork, practically purring lowly. Paul chuckled softly and started spoon feeding him. He was starting to like this, having an omega to baby without being judged by the other Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, IDK if I should make the army base that Pat came from one of Tom, Edd, or Matt’s version of the army, or just have it as a random one. I might add TomTord later, but I will leave that up to you guys, so I need feedback lol ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Miscarriage happens below, don't read if you are sensitive to that
> 
> I did do a small time skip to where Patryk started showing  
> Also Just a heads up, I’ve only seen dogs give birth so XD kinda made that part go fast lol

Patryk didn’t know how long he’d been in this new base, he hadn’t kept track of time, but a small bump had started forming on his belly. This morning when he woke up, he thought it was going to be like any other day, wake up, eat, whine and complain about something hurting, and Paul would rub that area where the soreness was, then having Patryk snap at him. Paul still had a black eye from last week. Patryk had been whining about his feet and Paul, being the kind, caring alpha he was, had started to rub them. When Patryk was done, he growled lowly and wiggled his foot, which Paul didn’t notice, just thinking he had ticklish feet. Then he was being kicked in the face by a pissed omega.

Today felt different from that normal routine. Patryk didn’t want to leave his nest, even when Paul woke up and groaned softly. Paul stood, bones cracking as he did, he glanced around the room, Patryk was normally up before him. Paul looked over at the nest and seen Patryk still laid out in it. Paul hummed and walked over, “Patryk. Come on, it’s time to get something to eat.” Patryk shook his head, not sure whether it was his upset stomach or him not wanting to leave his nest, but he didn’t want to go get anything to eat. Paul looked at him worriedly, normal he was jumping up like a dog when he said anything about getting food. “Do you want me to bring you a plate back?” Patryk shrugged and shifted slightly, not liking the pressure on his stomach. Paul nodded slightly, hesitating, something told him not to leave this omega, stay in this area and keep others out. Paul shook his head before he walked out, heading to the med-bay first. “Ryan, I need you to do a check up on Patryk, now. I’m going to get him some food, then I’ll be in the room.” Paul wasted no time saying as soon as he spotted the beta.

Ryan looked at him, “What are some of his symptoms? I need to get some things first in case of multiple outcomes.” Ryan said as he hollered at someone else to continue to work on the solider he was working on as he walked over to Paul. “Fever? Throwing up? Could be morning sickness- “

“He’s not coming out of his nest, he was shifting around when I left. He didn’t want to come out to get anything to eat.” Paul said quickly fighting every nerve in his body to turn tail and go back to the intruder in his room.

Ryan paused for a second, having a bad feeling that he knew what was happening, he has seen it before at the hospital he worked at before joining the red army. “Did…” Ryan paused once again, trying to think of how to word this. “Did you feel weird today? Any feeling- “He was cut off by Paul.

“Who cares?! I need you to go check on him before he gets worse!” Paul was ruffled up, the omega needed help and the one medic he trusted alone with him was taking too long to get to him.

“Paul. Answer me, did you feel anything weird today? Sense anything before you left? This will help him more, so I can narrow it down to what’s wrong with him.” Ryan said firmly, he could say that he had gotten attached to the omega, hell, he thinks half the base might have. Though that might be because Paul was distracted half the time and didn’t make them run many courses.

Paul took a couple breaths to calm himself down, “Yes. I didn’t want to leave the room. I felt like I needed to stay in the room with him and make sure no one goes near him.” Ryan nodded slowly.

“Ok. Go get him food, Get a lot of water while you’re at it. I’ll grab some things and go to your room.”

Paul nodded and quickly started to the cafeteria. Ryan, meanwhile was busying himself grabbing some towels, scissors, and a lot of painkillers. Ryan quickly headed to Paul’s room, fearing for the worse. When he was in ear range he could hear the distressed noises of the omega, some alphas had already moved in, trying to check on the omega, but was hesitant, not knowing where Paul was and not wanting to get their brains blown out if their superior thought they were the ones making him stressed.

Ryan was quick to wave them off, just telling them to get warm water and make themselves useful, he can say he’s never seen alphas listen to a beta so fast in his life as they scurried off. Ryan shut the door and walked over to Patryk who was trying to get his pants off, the anxious smell rolling off him had Ryan wishing he was an omega, so he could try and calm him down, unfortunately. Patryk was the only omega even on the base. “Calm down Patryk. What’s wrong? What do you feel like doing? Does anything hurt?” He knew the last question was pointless, he knew what the answer was.

Patryk whined, but growled soon after it, “I don’t fucking know, If I knew I would be dealing with it myself. I feel like blowing my brains out, but I need to push, I need Paul, I need water,” Patryk stopped and whined loudly as a contraction passed through his body. “Yes, it fucking hurts! It feels like my insides are coming out!” Patryk growled lowly, hands clawing at his nest, tearing some of the blankets and he thinks he just heard that winter coat get a hole in it.

Ryan quickly got Patryk’s pants and boxers off, and handed him some of the painkillers. “They’re painkillers, they should help with the pain.” Patryk had them in a couple seconds and swallowed the down dry.

  
Paul had been rushing back to his room while balancing a plate of food and water, the alphas were behind him carrying more water, Paul quickly rushed into his room, immediately regretting it when he saw what was happening. So, he had apparently taken forever, or maybe it was the hardly formed pup that managed to come out so quickly with hardly any effort, but still had Patryk in extreme pain. Ryan was staring at the pup with wide eyes, tears glinting in his eyes. He didn’t want to tell Pat his first pup was dead, though he himself knew with everything that happened, there was an extremely low chance of it not being stillborn, but when he heard them talking about names once he had started tricking his mind as well.

Paul had to take a moment to steady himself before walking over to Patryk, “I got you some water…” Paul said as he slowly held the bottle of water to his lip. Patryk shook his head and started shifting, trying to sit up and see his pup.

“I want to see my pup.” Patryk’s voice held a worn out, but happy tone as he smiled softly, Paul put his hand on Patryk’s shoulder and shook his head as he put the bottle to Patryk’s lip. Confused, Patryk took a sip, “Can I now?” Patryk looked at Paul, then at the top of Ryan’s head, “Can I see my pup?” Paul’s heart dropped, this wasn’t his pup, but Patryk’s voice was saying he wanted it, no matter who the dad was of it. Patryk felt his heart drop, he didn’t know why, but something felt off, “I... Is she ok? What’s wrong?” Patryk said as he quickly caught them both off guard and sat up.

“Pat wait-!”  
“Patryk don’t-!”

Both of them were too late, Patryk’s eyes landed on his stillborn pup, Patryk felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he stared at the dead baby that Ryan held in his hands. Patryk opens his mouth and tried to form words, but shut his mouth and held his hands out for the pup. Ryan hesitantly wrapped the stillborn up and handed it to the omega. Patryk looked at his pup, a small smile on his face, before big fat tears rolled down his face, sobs racking through his body as he held the pup close to his chest, whimpering apologizes to the dead pup between sobs. Paul walked over and slowly held onto the omega, trying to comfort him.

Paul broke away from the omega when he smelled Tord. When he turned around, he seen that Tord had already seen the stillborn, he looked at both of them with a sympathetic look. “I can find a place to bury it...” Tord offered, which had Patryk shaking his head fiercely, whimpers coming from his mouth and tears rolling down his face faster. Paul looked at the omega then at Tord, “That would be nice. I feel you would choose a beautiful place for the pup...” Paul said softly, trying to make it so Patryk couldn’t hear him. Tord nodded softly and looked at Patryk. “Poor thing… First ever pup and it’s stillborn…” Tord felt anger bubbling under him, “I blame that base. He was put through to much damn stress there.” Tord growled lowly and looked at the broken omega, “I’ll kill them…”

Paul looked at him, “Tord. No.” Tord looked at him, confused,” If we ever find them I will put them through the most pain imaginable.” Paul growled as he looked at the omega he had become fond of, and the pup most of the base was looking forward to. They would have to have a funeral for it. “Do you have a place in mind?” Paul asked as he looked at him.

Tord nodded, “There’s woods not far from here, there’s a tree that stands out and has petals in the spring, there’s a river close to it… It is a pretty place.” Tord looked at him, “When…?”

Paul sighed,” Soon. He’ll get more attached to it if we let him keep it longer.” Paul said, his voice slightly cracking as he spoke. Tord nodded and walked over to Patryk, Paul following close behind.

“Patryk…” Tord laid a hand on his shoulder,” I think it’s time. I’ll inform the soldiers and we’ll get shovels and some guns to shoot off for them. I have a place that would make it happy.” Tord spoke softly, Patryk could only nod as he held the child close. Paul held his hands out, “I’ll hold her while you get dressed...” Patryk slowly nodded again and handed it to him carefully. Patryk slowly put one of Paul’s shirts on that was in his nest, one that hadn’t been covered in some kind of fluids. Patryk slid his boxers on and pointed at the closet, Ryan stood and walked over, grabbing a pair of gray sweatpants and helped put them on. Patryk quickly took the pup back, standing and leaning on Paul.

Tord left and made an announcement that Patryk’s pup had, unfortunately, been stillborn and that there was going to be a funeral here directly. Patryk’s eyes were dull, life seemed to be sucked out of them.

An hour later, the entire base had managed to cram themselves in the small opening of the woods that Tord had described. Paul had walked around before he stopped in between the tree and the river. “I think here is a good spot, Patryk?” Patryk shrugged and held the pup to his chest. Paul sighed and looked at the soldiers with shovels and nodded as he moved to the side pulling Patryk with him. Paul made him sit on a root that was above ground and was huge. Paul held his hands out for the pup when he saw them bring the makeshift casket to them. “Pat… It’s time…” Patryk shook his head, the omega still in denial of having to bury his pup. His firstborn and only pup. Paul frowned and got on a knee, “Patryk please… You’ll feel better once she’s buried… She will be able to completely move on, she’ll be happy.”

Patryk frowned and held her out to him and nodded slightly. Paul took the pup and laid it in the casket, before shutting it. Paul looked at the ones digging a hole, they soon got it deep enough for the child. Paul sighed softly as he stood next to Patryk as the gunshots went off, tears were going down his face. After an hour, they had the pup buried and the only ones left was Tord, Paul, and Patryk. Tord looked at Patryk, “She would have made a good soldier.” Tord said, trying to say something good about the pup.

Patryk sighed and nodded softly as he stood up. “I wanna go back… I wanna go to my nest…” Paul nodded and slowly picked him up. Paul and Tord slowly started walking back to the base, Patryk had eventually fallen asleep on the walk.

“I can’t believe that happened… I… Patryk did nothing to deserve that. He deserved to have a pup…” Paul said as his eyes fell on the ground.

“You don’t care it wasn’t yours?” Tord asked, Paul shook his head, “I don’t care. Patryk wanted her. Patryk when he seen that pup… It was heartbreaking…” Tord just nodded, allowing the silence to overtake them.

Once at the base, they split up, Tord going to his room while Paul went to his. Paul laid Patryk on his bed before picking the parts of the nests that was covered in fluids and removed them from the nest, before grabbing some other clothes from his closet and placed them in the missing parts of the nest, Paul walked over and picked Patryk up and laid him in the nest, before slowly getting on the bed next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been working none stop on this lol  
> I will try to work on AWW soon, but I do have school now lol

After the stillborn happened, Patryk found himself just laying in his nest, not moving out of it once, he was distant with the rest of the pack, and even Paul, which was extremely worrying since Patryk always found something to complain about. Paul’s upside-down name tag made for a good one every day when he would get dressed. Paul had purposefully made it look wacky one day and looked at Patryk, “Well, time for me to go and take care of an army of youngster who’ll tear me up if I look stupid.” Paul said while trying to make the other notice his name tag. Patryk looked at him with half lidded eyes, they were still dull, and he just nodded offering a small, incoherent mumble.

Paul sighed softly and walked out of the room, he did actually have to work that day. When one of the other soldiers seen his name tag and the way the older’s shoulders slumped down, he figured something was wrong with Patryk. “So… How’s things going?”

Paul looked down and sighed, “Bad. No, scratch that. Being tortured is bad, this is awful. No matter what I do he still lays in his nest and just stares at me, he doesn’t want to eat or drink anything, I have to force him to drink water, and I started shoving apple sauce down his throat with a syringe, so he doesn’t fucking starve to death.” Paul started to ramble, “I… I don’t know what to do, it’s not like I can take him to an actual hospital...”

The alpha looked at him, “You know. My sister had a stillborn and acted the same way,” This caught Paul’s interest as he looked at him and perked up, “They just gave her a baby doll that smelt like a pup and it helped her. They have some made for omegas specifically, I dunno where you would get them.” The soldier thought, “If that doesn’t work, I’m sure there’s pups that need fostered and that should help.” Paul nodded and gave the other a quick thanks, almost ready to run back to his room to try and find the dolls he was talking about, but remembered that he had new soldiers to train. He swore as he walked to where they were.

Patryk curled up on himself as soon as Paul left. He didn’t feel like talking or anything. He kept having a voice eating at the back of his mind that was saying if he couldn’t have a pup, he was worthless to everyone and his society. Patryk would admit he was thinking about trying to go out and start a fight with anyone, maybe he could find James and have him blow his brains out, but then he would be killed. Patryk grumbled softly hating so much right now about how protective the alpha was of him. He just wanted to be with his pup right now, just thinking of her had his heart breaking. Patryk didn’t look up when the door opened, the scent was one he hadn’t smelled, or doesn’t remember smelling. Patryk was just praying whoever this was, was here to kill him. Patryk was surprised when he heard a familiar voice sigh, Patryk turned in his nest and looked at whoever it was. He was surprised to see James standing there.

A million thoughts raced through Patryk’s head, **_‘why is he here, is he here to kill me, he is part of the reason my pup died.’_** The last thought had Patryk giving him a soft growl, it was almost inaudible.

“Paul said you wouldn’t talk. He hasn’t fucking shut up about it. He’s worrying himself about your worthless ass, He’s going to get us all killed. So, you need to fucking get over it, the pups dead, no bringing it back. The universe would be better without omegas.” James growled at him. Patryk stared at him before standing up and walking to the drawer where Paul kept his pistol for Patryk, in case someone broke in to hurt him, he handed it to James, before pressing his head up to it.

“Go ahead… I am worthless… I couldn’t take care of my pup… I let her down… I let you all down…” Patryk’s eyes water before tears started streaming down his face again. “I let my only pup down by running away, by not fighting hard enough for scraps...”

James was about to drop the gun and try to comfort the omega when Paul walked in, already taking his uniform off, he was saying something that fell on deaf ears and was lost on his tongue when he seen James holding a gun to Patryk’s head. Paul growled and quickly tackled James, who, thankfully, didn’t have a finger on the trigger and the pistol just fell to the ground. “You son of a bitch! What were you about to do to Patryk?!” Paul growled as he brought up a fist, making ready to punch James, before he felt bony hands grabbing his wrist. Paul looked at Patryk who shook his head.

“Paul… That’s your gun. I gave it to him,” Patryk looked at his feet, “I… I just want to see my baby girl again…” Patryk sobbed and headed to his nest again, Paul got off of James and quickly followed Patryk.

“Patryk…” Paul said softly, “I… I’m sorry… I know you’re upset about her, but… It’ll be better if you moved on…” Paul said softly as he put his hand on Patryk’s shoulder. “I was talking to another soldier, he said his sister had the same thing happen to her... They make things for you to take care of till it’s over.” Paul was going to keep the second option to himself for right now, not wanting Patryk to jump on raising a baby because his died. Patryk looked at him and nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry…” Patryk was still sobbing as he settled back in his nest, the omega soon falling asleep due to the exhaustion.

Paul sighed as he watched Patryk’s breathing even out in his sleep. He was going to go get one of those damn dolls for him if it cost him his life. Paul stood, James had at some point scurried out of the room. Paul walked to Tord’s office and walked in, “Red, I am going off base for a little. I need to get Pat something. Can you go watch him?” Paul looked at him and watched as his leader seemed to glare at him, that was when he smelled the sharp smell of the cigar ash that seemed to be the other’s natural scent. “Actually. Never mind, didn’t know- “

Tord growled, “Paul. Go out, I can take care of him.” Tord grinned, flashing his sharp canines. Paul growled back and glared at him, “Tord, you may be that stupid, but I’m not. I’ll have a beta go get it for me.” Tord scoffed, “Why not just let me watch him?”

Paul glared at him, “We both know why.” Paul turned around and started walking out, not wanting to deal with this. Time to see who wanted to run and buy the omega something. He turned to Ryan, calling the beta on the phone as Paul walked to the bedroom to Patryk. “Hey Ry, you know these little things they make for omegas that smell like pups? I need some, you wouldn’t have any laid around down there, or mind going to get one?” Paul asked as he continued to walk to his room, “Really? Thanks.” Paul said quickly as he hung up and walked in his room. Patryk was still asleep when he entered. Paul smiled and sat down at his desk, working on the small amount that piled up, having worked through most of what was there before Patryk came. Soon there was a knock on the door and Paul quickly answered it, seeing Ryan with the doll. “Thanks Ryan. Oh. Tord’s in rut by the way, so watch out for that.” Paul looked at the doll he received from the beta. “I just lay this with him now when he’s asleep or?” Paul asked as he looked at him. Ryan shrugged.

“I would wake him up a little, make him know it’s not his actual pup, just let him take care of it.” Ryan said, “I never heard of these things, so your guess is about as good as mine.”

Paul nodded, “Thanks, you’ve been a huge help to us.” Ryan smiled and shrugged before he left. Paul walked over to Patryk and gently shook him awake. “Patryk… Patryk, we got the doll.” Paul said softly as he held the doll down to the omega and placed it in his nest. Paul watched closely as the omega sniffed at the doll, it actually resembled a live one. Patryk sniffed at it, sure something seemed off, but at the smell of a newborn pup and it smelling like his ‘mate’, Patryk was quickly purring and pulling the pup to his chest to curl around it. Patryk knew in his mind his pup had died, but he wasn’t going to let another one die because he was depressed, this was his second chance. Paul smiled and quickly started working again, he soon passed out at his desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Paul was awoken next, he did not expect the reason he would be waking up was because of a baby crying and stressed chirps coming from Patryk. Paul shot up and turned around to look at Patryk, “Pat?! What’s wrong?!”

The omega looked at him with tears in his eyes, bouncing the doll, “I-I can’t get it to stop crying! I dunno what happened, it just started crying and I was rocking it, I tried bouncing it, I don’t know how to raise a baby…”

Paul looked at it and hummed softly, thinking. “Have you tried feeding it? I don’t think- “Paul stopped in his tracks when he seen Patryk practically rip his shirt off and crawled back into his nest, and probably put the doll up to his chest, but Paul couldn’t see. So that’s how omegas took care of their pups. Huh. Who would have guessed.

The doll’s crying settled down after a while, all that could be heard was Patryk’s purring as he held it close. “You know… you’d make a good dad.” Patryk said out of nowhere. “I mean, you’re a pretty nice figure to look up to, you seem to be the overly protective type of father too. So, if it’s an omega, we won’t have to worry about them going to an abusive alpha... I could see you going days on end to track the person and everyone still alive in their family and look at their files.” Patryk chuckled softly, “Legal or not.” Patryk looked at the doll,” I’m going to work hard on this one, practice with it. When I have my second pup, I’m going to be the best omega.” Patryk looked at Paul, “These dolls do smell like them…”

Paul smiled softly at him, “You would have been an amazing parent to the pup. It wasn’t your fault.” Paul seemed to make himself bigger at what Patryk was saying, “I mean… I’ve never been around a pup other than Tord and I think I messed up on that...” Paul sighed softly, “Not saying anything’s wrong with him, it’s just….” Paul shrugged and looked at him, “I… If you want, we can… try, later obviously, I mean you're probably just talking off the pheromones but still I-“

“Pau I understand,” Patryk cut the others rambling off. Paul looked up at him, blushing as he never heard that nickname, “But a kiss and a date first buddy.” Patryk chuckled softly and looked at the doll.

Paul couldn’t believe his ears as he heard that. Patryk actually wanted to try to start a family with him, someone who raised a pup that was now running his own army, and not another alpha, or hell, even Tord himself. Maybe it was because of the emotions that was running through his body as he went over and kissed Patryk on the lips. Patryk’s eyes were wide as he sat there, Paul pulled away. “I’ll keep you on your word for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of these I cringe about putting them up but I dont care XD I just accept it and go with it XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter of this I have wrote, Sorry bout that XD   
> I got writers block half way through this chapter lol

Paul woke up in the middle of the night a strange smell flooding in his nose, Paul sat up and looked around, “Patryk? You ok?” Paul stood up and walked over to Patryk’s bedside. Patryk was sweating, but was still curled up tightly around the baby doll. Patryk growled at Paul when he got too close to him. Paul froze and slightly scented the air. “Pat… Are you…?”

Patryk growled louder, “Yes. Now if you would fuck off, I am trying to take care of this damn doll.” Paul jumped slightly out of surprised, so he’s that kind of omega. The kind of omega that would fight tooth and nail when fully taken care of when he was in heat.

Paul licked his lip nervously, glancing away, “Do you… do you need anything?” Paul asked still nervous and was cautious when he asked, not wanting a repeat of what happened when the other was pregnant. Patryk growled loudly.

“I _**want**_ you to fuck off.” Patryk snapped back quickly. “You can get me something to eat and drink if you want to make yourself useful.”

Paul sighed and nodded as he stood at the door for a minute, “Do you… Do you think you’ll be ok alone?”

Patryk growled once again, “I will be fine. I’ll just kick anyone else’s ass that try to come in.”

Paul nodded and walked out, and to the cafeteria. Paul grabbed some food that looked good, before he took it back to the omega. Paul gave a warning growl to them and it quickly made them start walking again. Paul grunted softly and walked in the room, looking at Patryk who was sitting up, still holding the baby doll close to him. Paul was starting to worry that Patryk was growing to attached to it. “I got you something to eat, you need to put the doll down.”

Patryk glared at him, “I will hold her while I eat,” Patryk was slowly starting to realize that maybe suppressing his heat so long was a bad idea, these pheromones from his heat, the pup scent from the doll, and Paul was making him slowly run circles in his head. **_‘Protect, need, fight, want.’_** Patryk hadn’t notice he had curled up around his stomach, letting the doll fall to the ground as a wave of cramps passed over him. Paul was as his side, Patryk groaned, was he saying something? He couldn’t hear. Patryk’s eyes widened, “Pup, pup…” Patryk looked around quickly when he realized he didn’t have the doll in his arms, immediately going into panic.

Paul quickly bent over and picked the doll up, handing it to him, Patryk quickly took the doll and purred lowly to it, trying to calm it down. Paul watched this with a small smile, Patryk was going to make a good father. Paul wouldn’t lie, but the smell of the pup was starting to get to his head, if the thing could blink and breath, he would be convinced that it was the pup that had died. Paul frowned slightly and looked at him. “Hey Pat, this counts as a dinner, right?”

Patryk looked at him,” What?” Patryk wasn’t in the mood for his bullshit today.

“This counts as a dinner, right? Me bringing you food.” Paul said a smile on his face, it slowly getting wider.

Patryk groaned softly and looked at him, already getting fed up with this. “Sure. Whatever you say Paul.” Patryk said as he started to eat, the doll still in his arms.

“Do you remember what we agreed to a couple nights ago? The agreement we made?” Paul asked eyes watching Patryk’s face closely. Patryk flinched slightly at the thought of a few days ago, not because of their deal, no he completely forgotten about that, but because of his pup that was buried in the clearing.

“What agreement?” Patryk said suspiciously, not trusting the way that Paul was looking at him.

Paul sighed softly, “You really forgot? Well, yesterday, we were talking, and you said a kiss and a date first before…” Paul make a waving motion afterwards. Patryk’s face grew red out of embarrassment.

“You said later! I thought you meant like, months, later! Not days!”

Paul hummed softly, “Your body seems to think different.” Paul said as he sniffed at the air.

Patryk snapped at him, “I fucking know my body thinks different, it always does.” Patryk stood up, laying the doll down in his nest. “But it’s what my mouth says that matters.” Patryk huffed and stretched out, sweat lacing his body. Paul eyed him and growled lowly, he already knew this was going to be a pain in his ass all week. Patryk glared and gave one of his own back, “I don’t need your help, if that’s what you are hinting at.”

Paul rubbed his face, “Okay. Okay. If you start a riot Tord will probably lock you in containment for the rest of your heat.” Paul said softly, a low groan falling from his lips. Patryk pouted and looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

“You won’t let them do that to me, would you? That would be a really bad effect on our relationship.” Patryk gave a sly smile, knowing what he was doing, as he ran his fingers over Paul’s chest. Paul tensed up and looked down at him, a deep blush on his face, Paul licked his lips as he stood taller.

“I suppose it would… I suppose I can’t have them locking you down there, I would go insane after you’ve been in here for so long.” Paul said as he hummed softly down at Patryk, Paul leaned down, going to kiss him.

Patryk moved away and huffed, “Nope. You might keep me out of a cell, but you’re still not getting a kiss.” Patryk grumbled lowly as he looked around. “I want to go get something to eat.’’

Paul flinched slightly, “Um. Patryk,” He said softly, grabbing the others skinny arm, it felt hot under his touch, “I don’t think that would be smart right now…”

Patryk let a soft keen at the cold hands on his hot skin, if Paul kept touching him, he was going to loss it. “I don’t care. I’ve been in this room for days on end, staring at the same colored walls. I’m leaving one way or another.” Paul tried to stop the omega once again, but the omega yanked his hand away and put a shirt on. “Let’s go.”

Paul huffed slightly and followed him. He had to give warning glares to all the alphas that even looked at him to keep them at bay, some of them would go to approach but seen Paul trailing behind, and immediately back off. A pain in the ass alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably the most poor written, as well as shortest, I've done XD  
> I don't/Can't write smut XD I'm sorry peeps  
> I am tired at the end xD

It was a couple days into Patryk’s heat. And the whole base was starting to get pissed with it, they were snappier at each other, sometimes small fights would break out. And obviously, Paul was the one getting in trouble for the stubborn omega. Paul made half the betas on the base go to his room, ordered Ryan to get Pat a ‘heat-box’ to try and dwell his heat while he was gone. Paul had been ordered to go to Tord’s office, Paul opened the door and seen an agitated Tord, just like the rest of the alphas.

“You need to take care of that damn omega, let someone else deal with it, or lock him up in the damn containment room.” Tord said as he seen Paul walk in the room.

“You don’t think I’ve tried? I have. Multiple times. He basically tells me to fuck myself, and that’s the kind version of what he yells at me.” Paul grunted softly and looked at him, his hair was a mess and bags under his eyes. “I’ve been sleeping out in the hall. I haven’t been sleeping because some of the base decides they can try to claim him, well, that and Pat won’t shut up.” Paul rubbed his face, “I’ll try to talk to him about it, he needs to be in a clear mind before we start talking about it.”

Tord snarled, “I don’t care if he has a clear mind or not. You need to talk to him or I will deal with it.”

Paul glared at him, “Ok. I’ll go then. But if anything happens between us I will k- “

Tord cut him off, “You’ll thank me for giving you a push that you were too weak to give yourself.”

Paul went to open his mouth and say something back, but shut it, deciding that this wasn’t the time to argue.

~~~~~~

Patryk’s heat was getting worse and worse, even with the dildos that was offered by Ryan in the heat box. It was helping at first, but after his fourth or fifth orgasm, it wasn’t helping. He would have a dry orgasm and his chirps would become more and more distressed as he continued. Ryan frowned as he watched the omega.

Ryan went to one of the other medics, “Go get 210 spray… I want to see if it helps.” The other medic nodded and left. Soon, he came back and handed a spray bottle labeled 210 on it. Ryan walked over, “Patryk. I’m going to spray this on something, it should trick your mind that there’s an alpha mating you.” Ryan said, but all he thinks Patryk heard was mating and alpha. Patryk nodded quickly and started making excited noises.

Ryan grabbed a small cloth from his pocket and sprayed it down, he held it near Patryk’s nose. Patryk started purring and working his way on the dildo, his slick was making it easy as he slipped over the knot on it. That lasted for a minute, just as Ryan was about to declare the spray to work, Patryk scrunched up his nose and started making distressed noises. “No…no… Paul…” Patryk shook his head and chirped loudly. Ryan pulled the cloth away and looked at him concerned.

“Patryk...? I don’t think Paul is going to help.” Ryan said softly as he tried to offer the cloth to him again. Patryk growled and smacked it away, he pulled himself off the dildo, letting a sigh fall from his lips. After he had it out, he threw it to the side and laid down in his nest, he was laying on his stomach, looking over at the door, waiting.

~~  
Paul had entered the room soon after, he felt his hair on the back of his neck stand on in as he smelt the spray, thinking that it was an alpha. Paul looked around and seen Ryan sitting on the bed next to Patryk. Paul walked over, while loudly declaring to the rest of the betas that they were dismissed. Paul looked at Ryan and Patryk, Ryan looked at him and shook his head.

Patryk was purring and chirping loudly as he started raising his hips, the curve in his back obvious in this position. Paul was watching him carefully and gave his own responding chirp to Patryk’s calls. Ryan stood up and quickly put his hand on Paul’s chest. “Paul, don’t do it. You’ll fuck up your relationship with him.” Ryan tried to talk some common sense into the alpha. But it was all in vain, the alpha was high off the other pheromones.

“Get. Out.” Patryk growled, eyes narrowing down at him. Ryan went to open his mouth, but was cut off by the alpha in the room hand around his neck. Ryan’s eyes widened and grasped at his hands. Paul soon dropped him, “I said out!” Paul growled, Ryan was scrambling to his feet before taking off. Paul puffed his chest out, before his dilated pupils landed on Patryk, who was still in the same position as before. Paul slowly walked over and ran his hand over Patryk’s slick covered cunt. Patryk gave happy, needy whines as he pressed back onto the other fingers.

“Please…~” Patryk moaned out. Paul felt himself snap, primal urges taking over his body and blanking out.

When Paul came too, he had his claiming fangs buried deep in Patryk’s shoulder, making the taller fall limp under him as his knot slid in. Paul tried to pull back, but couldn’t and just caused Patryk to whine in pain. Paul just laid down on top of Patryk, forcing him to lay down. Paul could only stare at the omega that was purring happily under him, Paul knew better. Tomorrow this content omega would be trying to rip his dick off. Or trying to rip his throat out. Or he would try to do both. Paul sighed, guilt eating at his stomach and his mind. What had he done?


	7. Chapter 7

When Patryk woke the next day, he didn’t think anything wrong. He was content. He was in his nest, he was warm, there was someone in his nest with him who was covering him with- wait. What? Patryk’s eyes were widening when he realized that someone else was in his nest. And was naked. Patryk’s first action was to start flaring about, not knowing who this was as he wasn’t paying attention to the scent and he couldn’t see. Patryk stopped when he heard Paul grunt when he had accidently hit the smaller in the gut. “What the fuck Pat?” Paul grunted out, holding his stomach.

Patryk glared at him, “What the fuck? I should be the one saying that! What the fuck did you do?! Don’t even answer that, if you do, I might actually do what I’m planning in my head.” Patryk growled and quickly hit him with a pillow when the other didn’t stop staring at him after too long. “Don’t stare! Get out of my damn nest and get me some clothes…” Patryk glared at him, he was more than pissed and made sure Paul knew this. Sure, he didn’t mind being mated to Paul, he loved it, but it was the fact that the other didn’t **_ask_** properly.

Even though Paul hadn’t been around omegas for a long time, let alone never been bonded to one, he knew that if they were pissed at you, you better listen to them and try to get back on their good side. There were a couple reasons for this, there was a possibility they wouldn’t let you get laid, you won’t be in the bed with them, and they might possibly kill you. Well, that last one was only with a couple of them. Paul had gotten one with the last included, Paul was standing and making his way to the drawers faster than he had ever before, even with Red yelling at him. Well, Red hasn’t ever hit in the stomach to wake him up.

Paul grabbed some of his clothes that he figured to omega could fit in. Paul held the clothes out to Patryk, Patryk snagged the clothes from the alpha and huffed softly as he dressed. “I’m going to get food.” Patryk said as he stood and headed to the door, Paul followed him quickly, but trailed behind him. He knew someone would say something about the claiming bite, and Patryk would then flip his shit once again and kill him, it was weird the omega didn’t say anything about his shoulder hurting, he thought those were supposed to burn or something, or be sore for a while.

A couple of the other soldiers was talking to Patryk, who would smile and respond. It was starting to get on his nervous how they would act. Paul couldn’t hear what they were saying.

Patryk had been stopped yet again, but this time it was by James. Patryk smiled, “Hey James.” Patryk decided to give the alpha a second chance. James waved and walked over to him, an eyebrow raised as he pointed at his own neck at where the mark on Patryk’s neck was. Patryk sighed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah... Paul. I mean I’m glad and all, he just… didn’t ask.” Patryk huffed slightly, “So I’m giving him the cold shoulder for now.”

James chuckled softly, “That’s harsh. You tell him why you’re ignoring him?” Patryk laughed and shook his head. Paul was standing still a little way back, he couldn’t hear what they were saying, but could see them clearly. Paul growled and walked up, putting his arm over Patryk’s shoulder and glared slightly at James.

“So, soldier, don’t you have somewhere to be? How about you go take some newbies out to the shooting range. You should probably practice some as well.” Paul said quickly, trying to lead Patryk away without it being to noticeable.

James huffed, and watched him, “I don’t know. I think you need to get more work on more than your aim, Paul.” James glared at Paul, his shoulders squaring up and standing taller. Paul growled and immediately squaring up to him. “Really? And what would that be?”

James huffed and glared, “I’m talking about you’re asking skills about marking.” Paul growled and tackled James to the ground and the two started fighting again. Patryk rolled his eyes and just walked to the cafeteria and grabbed some food, he was chewing some chips when he came back, and soldiers were breaking the two apart. Paul and James were both bloodied up and bruised.

Patryk took a sip of his drink, “So. You too finished beating the shit out of each other?” Patryk hummed as he eyed some of the meat he had gotten before eating it, eyeing the two.

Paul huffed, “I fucking kicked his ass… But yes. We should be done unless he wants to say something else about my marking.” Paul snarled at James, who in return rolled his eyes and stomped off. Paul grunted and looked at Patryk, who was looking at him amused. Paul grunted and grabbed Patryk’s arm and pulled him. “Come on. We’re going back to the room or if you want to eat at the shooting rink you can follow me.” Patryk shrugged, “I can go for it.” Patryk said as he stopped in his tracks and waited for Paul to change direction and head to the shooting range. Paul nodded and did that, heading to the shooting range.

Paul, once there, handed Pat a pair of ear muffs before putting his own on. Paul picked up a pistol and loaded it, while Patryk sat on a bench and continued to eat his food. Patryk hummed softly as he watched the way Paul focused on shooting the target, too focused to pay attention to anyone else. Paul would hit the target on, if not, close to the bullseye. Patryk stood up, placing his plate to the side as he stood up. Patryk walked over and hummed softly as he seen the target. Patryk tapped Paul’s shoulder and held his hand out when Paul looked at him. Paul hesitantly handed the pistol to Patryk. Once handed the pistol, Patryk took aim at a…lower place and shot. His shots all landed where the genitals of the human-shaped target would be. Patryk handed the gun back to Paul and had a smirk on his face, as he went and sat back down on the bench and continued to munch on some of the food. Paul watched him, he didn’t know if he should be scared or proud of his aim.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone breaks into the base, who was behind it and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while. I've been having stuff happen in real life^^'

Paul seen that he should have been worried, extremely worried for the omega. The blaring alarm that ran throughout the base waking all sleeping soldiers and medics. Paul jumped up and quickly got ready, “Patryk! You’re going to go into containment until we-!” Paul froze as he looked over where the omega normally was on his bed but found no sign of Patryk. Paul immediately went into panic mode, he grabbed his gun and ran out of the room, slamming into someone else. “Fuck!!” Both of them yelled as they fell. Paul looked at who he ran into, hoping it was Patryk. Paul looked at who it was confused. “Tord? What are you doing here instead of fighting?”

Tord glared up at him before jumping up, “The damn alarms have been going off for minutes!! I was coming to get you, since you were sleeping?! They have Patryk, I thought you was going to be dead when I came down here.” Tord huffed and glared, “I have some soldiers following them, trying to get him back, but they seem to know that he is close to you, seeing as they just caused havoc on one side of the base and got everyone distracted and came here and directly stole him…” Tord sighed and rubbed his face, “So we have a rat in the base.” Tord stated, “We find out who it is, and we can find Patryk… Or we try to hunt him down ourselves.”

Paul stood up and started to pace. “No one hated him... except. Maybe James did something…? I mean… He hasn’t been rude lately… He could be trying to throw us off his tail.” Paul looked at Tord, “Do you know where he is? Where the current location of Patryk?”

Tord shook his head,” I don’t know. James might be one I have following them. I didn’t pay attention to who I sent out, I was more worried about finding where Patryk was then who I was sending out to look for him.” Tord rubbed his face, “Shit… Shit… I messed up as a leader.” Tord slowly started pacing before planting his feet in place. “No. Don’t. Ok. Paul, get soldiers, find who seen which way they left, follow what they said and see if you can- “

“Red! Sir, they got away. We tried to follow them, but we couldn’t keep up on foot, by the time anyone found our location they were gone. They had a plan, they got picked up and started shooting at us. We had to take cover and come back. James is missing as well.” One of the soldiers that had been in pursuit of Patryk’s kidnappers managed to pant out as he stood in front of them.

Paul growled and punched the wall, causing the beta to jump, “I’m. Going. To. Kill. Him.” Paul growled lowly and stood up, “There should be a tracker on both James and Patryk. Patryk knows it’s there and how to turn it on, but James doesn’t know anything about his. It’s implanted in his neck, I did it without your permission, but I didn’t have a good feeling about him. If they both went missing, they should be with each other… James is looking more like a helper in this than anything right now.”

Tord couldn’t find the time to be pissed that Paul had implanted a tracker on one of his soldiers at the moment. Tord nodded, “Right. Get their location and track them down. Find out where they are, where they’re going, who’s base it is, and their defense. Don’t be stupid Paul if you see Patryk, keep your temperature, I don’t need my second in command in their hands as well.”

Paul looked down and nodded, “Right sir. Understood and I will try to keep it under control.” Paul sighed,” But if I see them lay a hand to hurt him…”

Tord shook his head. “I will keep you here and go out myself. Keep it under control.” Tord said and sighed softly.

Paul nodded and stood up. “Ok. I’ll round up some soldiers and leave out soon… Hopefully not too late.” Paul was nervous, he didn’t want anything to happen to his mate. Paul after a while, had a small number of soldiers, five to be exact, ready to go. Everyone had their own tracker for both James and Patryk. The five managed to fit in a car and started driving to where the two blinkers were.

“Hang in there Patryk…”

~~~~~~~

Patryk was peacefully asleep in his warm bed, soft purrs falling from his mouth in his sleep as he dreamt of him, Paul and their future pups. Patryk was happy being bonded Paul and couldn’t wait to have a family. He didn’t know how that would go on an army base, but he would have to find out. Patryk was being jolted awake by rough hands grabbing him and covering his mouth. Patryk tried to yell but was punched in the stomach, taking the air out of his lungs. Patryk’s eyes were wide and seen whoever was kidnapping him inject Paul with something that seemed to make the other stay asleep. Patryk was kicking and trying to yell again but felt the bottom of a gun smack into his head, knocking the omega out.

When Patryk came too, he was tied up in the back of a truck that had the bed top on it. Patryk glared and tried to backup, growling lowly at the people who had kidnapped him. Patryk tried to cover up his stomach. He could make out there was a beta, an omega, and three or four alphas. “Why did you guys kidnap me? What do you want?” The beta was in the back because he seemed to perk up at the noise and looked at him.

“It’s nothing personal Patryk, just our leader telling us what to do.” The ginger beta seemed to say, a bit to perky for Patryk’s taste.

Patryk scoffed, “I do take it personally. Now who had the great idea of hitting me in the stomach? I want to know who to tell my mate to kill when he finds me if you fucking hurt anything…”

“Shut up. Your mate won’t be coming after you until we get what we want. Anyway, if your mate is the guy who was in the room with you, pretty worthless. I mean, he reeked of that jackass.” The omega scoffed, “You should be happy we got you away from Tord. He was probably back stabbing you anyway.”

The beta sighed softly, “Tom… Just because he did that to us doesn’t mean he would do it to his... actual pack… Anyway, I don’t think he had anything to do with Tord. I think his mate was Paul.” The Beta said softly, his voice dropping into a sadder tone at the mention of the leader of Red army.

Tom rolled his mechanical eyes,” Doesn’t matter what he did or who this omega is mated to. Paul is second in command and will get us what we want for his mate…” Tom sniffed at Patryk, who growled and snapped his jaws at the other. “Mn. You smell like that dick, but you have a weird smell to you. You expecting pup?”

Patryk’s anger seemed to disappear and looked down. “No… My pup dead already… I don’t want to be reminded without my mate to calm me down, so if you would kindly shut up…” Patryk said softly, trying to add a demanding tone as he spoke.

Tom frowned and looked away, “Oh. Sorry…” Tom said, eyes staring outside. The beta on the other hand seemed to take the touchier, reassuring route, as the ginger hugged the omega. “I’m sorry for your pup…”

Patryk heard one of the alphas scoff, “The pup had no chance anyway. Stillborn. No hope for it to not be either...” Patryk recognized that voice… It couldn’t be. Patryk jolted and started growling as his caramel brown eyes landed on James. “What? Shocked? Don’t be. Red and Paul were great leaders of that army till you came in and started distracting Paul from his duties. Too many men died because of you.”

Patryk narrowed his eyes, “I will kill you. I will fucking kill you and rip your body to spreads.” Patryk wiggled out of the beta’s arms.

James laughed, “I know right? I mean, you do blame me for that pup, don’t you? You sure know how to work your omega side with how you got in my head when I was going to put a bullet in your head. You’re just lucky your alpha came and rescued your ass, or you would be buried by that worthless pup.”

Tom frowned and stood and stood in front of Patryk, “James. That’s enough. You don’t talk to any omega about their dead pups like that. No matter what. Or should we talk about what happened to your- “

“Shut up! That was because of you fucking people fighting this damn war!”

“You still allowed it to happen. You need to sit down and keep your mouth shut or I will personally be putting a bullet in your head. Tord will do it anyway once they find you.”

James went quiet and sat back down near the door and huffed.

Tom sighed softly and sat back down. He wasn’t going to show favoritism right now, James could easily kill them all, but Edd would have him killed in a matter of seconds. Tom looked at his gun. The ride was long and quiet. How it should have been too begun with. Soon, they arrived at the base and unloaded the soldiers and Patryk. Matt and Tom took the omegas arm and walked Patryk to the office where this Edd was.

Tom knocked on the door to the office, waiting for the ok before opening the door. “So. You’re the one who’s going to be my way to get to Tord and Paul. My name is Edd. It’s a pleasure to meet you Patryk.” The alpha who was wearing a similar uniform to what Tord did, but this one was green, said as he held a hand out to Patryk who, very obviously, couldn’t respond with his own hand shake. Patryk could tell this was going to be hell till Paul came to save him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get this out, I've had somethings happening irl^^  
> I will try to keep the updates coming out as quick as I can^^

Patryk stared at the outstretched hand that was offered to him, not knowing if the alpha- no, the leader of the green army- was being serious, or if he was just being a dick and rubbing the fact that the omega could obviously not take the hand in his face. Patryk glared at the hand before looking up at the owner of it, who just had a stupidly wide grin, especially for a leader and someone who just broke in an army base and stole the second in command’s boyfriend. Patryk wanted to make a snappy comment, he really, really wanted to, but a glance around the room and seeing all the soldiers had guns ready to shoot him if he did anything, had him keeping his mouth firmly shut and eyes looking at the ground.

Edd grinned,” Now, I could let you out of those handcuffs and give you free roam of the base, obviously with someone watching you,” Edd said as he glanced at Tom and Matt, who nodded at him. “Or I can throw you in the cells downstairs.” Edd grinned as he walked closer, a hand going out to make Patryk look at him.

Edd’s palms were rough, Patryk gave a soft growl when he felt them on his face, “That’s your choice to make… If they want to babysit I don’t care.” Patryk choked back another growl as he lowered his eyes, quickly falling into the more omegan side, not wanting to piss off the leader who could have him killed in a second if he wanted too. Edd pulled his hand away and looked at Tom before nodding at him, signaling the other omega to take the handcuffs off. Tom grabbed Patryk’s wrists and briskly unlocked the handcuffs. Patryk pulled his hands in front of him and rubbed his wrist.

James looked at Patryk and growled lowly, “He’s an omega and from the other base and you’re going to let him have free roam of your base? You don’t think he’ll fucking do anything?” James said, he was quickly growing irritated by these ‘leaders’ choices from both bases, all because of this omega!

Edd looked at James and growled lowly as he walked over, Patryk on the other hand shied away from the situation, bumping straight into Tom’s chest. The other omega gently grabbed Patryk’s shoulder, “Don’t worry. Edd will put him in his place, he’ll try not to fight, but…” Tom shrugged as he looked back at the two alphas.

“What does it matter if he’s an omega? Tom’s an omega, as well as half the base here, you want to say that directly to them while they have their weapons, or just when they outnumber you?” Edd said lowly his voice dropping into a serious tone.

James seemed to falter at this as he slowly backed up and looked away, “I-I didn’t mean it like that, I swear I didn’t mean it like that. But- But that little bitch was taken from an actual breeding program-! Hell, they don’t even know who’s pup he lost!” James barked back defensively, trying to save his own tail, not caring if he brought up bad memories for the omega. Patryk flinched and looked down, he started chewing on his tongue, trying to distract himself from emotional pain with physical pain. This didn’t help his case, as Edd grabbed James by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, the weaker alpha giving a small, sharp yelp.

“James. You _NEVER_ talk about any omegas lost pup like that.” Edd’s eyes held a deadly glint to them, the usual happy green taking what seemed to be a darker shade, “No matter who the father of it was. He was trying to make sure the thing didn’t have to suffer the same fate he did. Now, if you want to stay alive,” Edd started as he stared at the other, dropping James to the ground,” I would suggest leaving him alone- you’re lucky I don’t kill you right here, for that small mistake- though I’m sure Tord or Paul will gladly do it when, or if, they see you.” Edd stated coldly before walking away and turning his attention back to the omegan ‘prisoner’ right now. “Hey… You ok? Don’t listen to him.” Patryk just stared at his feet, trying to not listen to any of them. Edd looked at him before up at Tom, “Take him to the omega quarters. Get him a bed and let him rest, I’ll have someone bring you two food and something to drink. If James even shows up, Tom, page me and I’ll be there in a second.” Tom nodded, understanding the orders as he grabbed Patryk by his wrist and slowly lead him to the omega quarters.

The smell was comforting to any distressed omega, it was built for omegas, if the name of it wasn’t a dead giveaway, but once they walked in it was covered, what seemed like wall to wall in soft blankets and a scent Patryk couldn’t place. Patryk looked at Tom, who gave a soft smile before walking into a room that had one nest in it, but enough room for another two if they wanted. “This is my room. You can stay in here if you want. So…” Tom paused, he wanted to start a conversation, but he didn’t want to bring up the other’s pup or where he was from, nor did Tom want to really bring up Tord, not wanting to be reminded of him. Tom’s hand went to his shoulder and gently rubbed an old bonding mark.

That didn’t go unnoticed by the other omega in the room as Patryk glanced over and seen it. Patryk seen the old bonding scar and walked over, “So… Is Edd your mate or…?” Patryk asked slowly, not sure if he should really be drawing conclusions when the other let him in his room and Patryk didn’t want to piss him off.

Tom smiled and gave a dry laugh, “Unfortunately I’m not that lucky. My mate…” Tom looked at his nest, there was mainly blue fuzzy blankets in it, but coating the nest was an old red hoodie. “My mate left to follow a different life…” Tom gave a small smile before sighing and looking away. “So… You and Paul? How did that happen?” Tom said as he tried to get the focus off him.

Patryk looked at him and gave a small chuckle, “Ah. Accident, really. At least the bonding part. I don’t regret it though. He’s a great mate, just sometime a kluz. But he was the only one who didn’t really seem like a complete ass when they found me. Hell, even Red wanted to not really keep me around. Or at least… I don’t think so. If it wasn’t for Paul, there’s a high chance I would a.) be dead or b.) be back where I was trying to run away from. Was… was your bonding accidental or...?”

Tom gave a soft laugh, “I think all alphas are like that at some point. So, Paul’s a negotiator?” Tom’s smile fell at the mention of his own bonding mark, “No, actually. Just… just some alpha tricked me into believing he would actually stay with me through everything.”

Patryk frowned before he hesitantly walked over and gave the other a hug, “I’m sorry that happened… I wish alphas knew how bad that feeling was...” Patryk said softly, “I don’t know, actually. I think it might have just been where he is second in command.” Tom shut his mechanical eyes and sighed as he hugged the other omega back. After a couple minutes he pulled back and wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes. Patryk looked at him and rubbed the others back, his own eyes flickered over to Tom’s nest.

The scent from the nest smelled faintly familiar, but it wasn’t Tom’s scent. “Um… Tom, if it isn’t a bother… who was your mate before they left…?” Patryk looked at Tom, searching his face for any sign of discomfort. Tom flinched, but something in his mind told him to not keep it from Patryk. This was the first other omega he opened up to, other than Jon, Tom took a deep breath before saying it. Just thinking of it felt like someone was standing on his chest.

“My old mate… it was Tord. It was Red Leader…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again^^ I have been trying to work on this since last update but things happened lol
> 
> Y'all want to make a request just go ahead and make one.
> 
> I do plan on starting something else and work on both of them, but i haven't decided yet ^3^'

Patryk froze, he didn’t know how to really act to that. He didn’t know what would actually offend the other omega. “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t even know that Red had a bonding mark...”

Tom gave a small laugh, “He doesn’t have one. He wouldn’t let me, I tried to. But,” Tom looked at his nest before walking over to it and sat down in the nest,” He knew if I would have bonded him back, it would have been complete… He wouldn’t have been able to leave, or it would have had the same effect on him, and it would have been ten times worst…” Patryk looked at him, before looking away. Patryk was tongue tied, he didn’t know what to say or how to comfort the other.

Tom shook his head and looked at Patryk, “Ah, never mind that dick. You can start making your nest, sorry we don’t have anything of Paul’s for you to add to it.” Tom said as he stood up, Tom rubbed his mechanical eyes giving a small yawn, trying to pass it off as being tired and not getting upset about the mention of his mate, who had left him to ‘achieve his dream’.

Patryk looked at Tom, his feelings were mixed with sadness and anger, ‘I would have something to remind me of him if it wasn’t for you guys coming and taking me away from him...’ Patryk thought bitterly, but never would voice it, it wasn’t Tom’s fault. If it was anyone’s it would be Edd’s. Patryk gave a small smile, a forced one,” Ah, it’s fine. It won’t be lone till I see him again... Hopefully…” Patryk let his hand go to his own bonding mark and sighed softly. “I’m sorry for how Red’s treated you… Hopefully he comes to his senses. Really, I’m sorry.”

Tom stretched out, his back popping, “Don’t apologize for that ass. He needs to say sorry for it himself. I won’t ever go to him though, we may be bonded but I see him for how he really is now. I’ll never… I’ll never love him like I did before.” Patryk gave a small nod of understanding, staying quiet as he could see how uncomfortable the other was growing. “Anyway, let’s get you some things for your nest.”

\------------------------

Paul has been pacing, pacing so much his feet was starting to go sore, but he didn’t care. He wanted them to hurry and wake, so they could get a move on trying to find his mate. Tord had decided to come with them, he had tried to convince Paul to rest the night before, that they’ve been going for a day straight and the other soldiers weren’t used to it, so, very reluctantly, Paul decided to settle down and take camp.

Paul was the first up, the sun hadn’t even broken the sky yet, the moon shone brightly in the sky, thousands of stars littering the sky as well. Paul never got to really see the stars anymore, the lights from the gun range that was open 24/7 and some lights at the base keep the beautiful stars away. Paul would enjoy this more if his mate had been there. Similar to the thousands or stars in the sky, thousands of thoughts were running threw his mind. Two stuck out more to him, ‘What if they’re forcing him to breed? What if Patryk took last time…?’ That thought had Paul growling and growing more concerned for his mate, and possibly pup(s), health.

Paul looked at the tents, there was three in total, three in each one, nine soldiers were chosen from the lot. If they had brought any more it would be more like an ambush, then just trying to get a mate back. Paul shook his head and looked around, he knew he would have to try and find something to distract himself rather than stressing about it. He would probably end up killing whoever stood in his way to get to his mate. Paul shook his head and looked away, ‘Don’t think like that. Just… stay calm.’ Paul sighed softly before sitting on the ground looking up at the moon, ‘Just stay calm. We’re coming to get you Patryk…’ Paul thought to himself as he shut his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

The next day, Paul was up early and so was the rest of his and Tord’s small army of people that was going to get Patryk with. They started early in the day, mainly due to Paul’s panicking and pacing. Everyone was starting to get annoyed and just wanted to get back to base and relax for a little. That’s a main reason why they were pushing themselves so hard.

\--------------------------------

Patryk was in deep sleep, dreaming about Paul when he felt his body being yanked out of his makeshift nest that he had thrown together last night. Patryk gave a loud, surprised strangled noise, his eyes widening as he tried to look at who had just rudely woken him from his sleep. Patryk felt his hands being forced behind him and handcuffs being put on him, the cold metal making him shirt uneasily on his feet. “Is that really necessary?” Patryk asked whoever was putting the handcuffs on him, he couldn’t smell anything from the person, so he assumed it was a beta.

“Just so you don’t go taking off when you see your mate. We have direct orders from Green to make sure you can’t break away.” A male’s voice spoke, it was smooth, and Patryk seemed to slightly relax at the man’s voice. Patryk nodded as he understood- they didn’t want him getting away, once he was back with his mate and their leader, Tord wouldn’t have to give them what they wanted. Patryk sighed softly as he felt the other tug on the cuffs, making him walk forward. “Tom and Edd will be then main two taking you to trade you off- but don’t try anything stupid. There will be more than just those two.”

Patryk didn’t even notice that Tom wasn’t even in his room anymore, not really paying much attention to anything else in the room, just to whoever had woken him up from his dream. He gave a soft chuckle, “I figured. I know you guys wouldn’t be so stupid. I wouldn’t be so stupid to try and run either, I know you guys would probably shoot me if I tried.” The other man laughed, it seemed so light, but had a rougher edge to it.

“I didn’t think you would be stupid enough to try it- but it’s leaders order, so I can’t really do anything about that. What he says go.” After that statement, they fell silent, walking in a somewhat peaceful silence, with the occasional bustling from the other soldiers who was working and training.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the Green Leader’s door, where Tom and Edd both were waiting for the pair to come. “Well, this is it, good luck Edd, Tom. Don’t get killed.” The male that was transferring Patryk said to the other two.

Edd laughed and patted the male on his shoulder, “We’ll be counting on you to keep us from that if they start firing or seem like they are going to. Be sure to get some other men, we’re going out now.” The other male nodded before walking off to go get other soldiers to go with them. Edd looked at Patryk and grinned, “Ready to go see if they’ll give us what we want and get you back?” Edd looked at Tom and nodded, signaling for the other omegan male to take hold of Patryk and walk with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to write you something, just let me know what ship lol  
> If you guys have a better title plz let me know XD I completely BSed the title on this


End file.
